Japanese Patent Application 2001-59172 discloses compounds having the structure:
wherein R1 and R2 are hydrogens or monovalent organic groups and p is an integer of 0 to 5. The compounds are stated to be useful as polymer, functional material, pesticide or other starting material.
Polymers and photoresists derived from substituted norbornenes and from substituted TCNs (tricyclononanes) are disclosed in WO-00/67072, PCT/US03/25021 and PCT/US03/25022.
There is a critical need for novel resist compositions for use at 193 nm or lower wavelengths, and particularly at 157 nm, that have not only high transparency at short wavelengths but also other key properties, including good plasma etch resistance and adhesive properties.